Pardon
by ika.zordick
Summary: Dia merebut milikku, seorang bocah yang duduk di bangku sekolah, merebut seseorang dariku yang seorang agen luar biasa. Tch.. bukankah ini kisah yang lucu? MinWook , KiWook


**PARDON**

**Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin and other **

**Summary: ** Dia merebut milikku, seorang bocah yang duduk di bangku sekolah, merebut seseorang dariku yang seorang agen luar biasa. Tch.. bukankah ini kisah yang lucu?

**Disclaimer: Hanya FF ini yang kupunya! Oke ._.v**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos, BL, don't like don't read. Hanya cerita ringan biasa**

%ika. Zordick%

Aku bukan siapapun sebelumnya, ya sebelumnya. Namun kurasa hidupku sempurna sebagai seseorang lelaki sekarang. Ah... salah lebih tepatnya dahulunya. Karena sekarang, hatiku berlubang. Sebuah lubang yang besar yang takkan pernah tertutup lagi. Kau tahu, karena orang yang melubangi hatiku, pergi... dan menghilang bagaikan deburan ombak yang terpecah oleh karang.

Angin laut di pesisir pantai di daerah Mokpo ini menghempas tubuhku. Meniup helai-helai rambut hitam dan menyapu dengan lembut wajahku. Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba menajamkan pendengaran, ahh... suara kicauan burung terdengar. Merdu sekali, mengapa laut ini jadi begitu indah? Meski di sini... aku menepuk dadaku. Debarannya terdengar kencang terasa... amat sakit.

Semuanya terasa berbeda, ada baiknya aku memang datang di waktu matahari itu tak terasa menyengat seperti sekarang. Ini terasa berbeda, laut ini terlihat begitu indah. Ada yang sama, masih sangat sama seperti ketika itu.

Ku tarik nafasku kuat, membiarkan udara memenuhi rongga dadaku. Bau garam khas laut. Sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas, membuat sebuah senyuman. "Aku merindukanmu" gumamku padanya. Jikalau ada keajaiban kuharap ada jawaban untuk ini. Aku menginginkan maaf darimu.

Suara ombak membuatku membuka mata. Ternyata kau menjawabnya lewat itu hmm? Atau aku hanya terlalu berharap. Kau membenciku kan? Meski aku selalu berharap? Aku... namja yang tak berguna yang bahkan tak bisa melindungimu. Aku seseorang yang terlalu bodoh, bukankah begitu? Dan aku 'PECUNDANG'

"ARRGHHH" aku menjerit berharap kau bisa mendengarnya. Aku lemah dan aku sekarang meneteskan air mata ini untukmu.

_Aku masih mencintaimu_

_Mencintaimu seperti orang gila yang tak ada batasannya_

_Meski aku tahu, kau pergi karena keinginanmu_

_Dan aku memberikanmu kesempatan itu_

_Aku berdosa._

_Bukan karena cintaku padamu, melainkan aku mengingatmu dan merindukanmu._

%ika. Zordick%

3 Tahun sebelumnya

Mentari bersinar begitu cerahnya, menyelinap diantara tirai jendela besar. Ruangan besar yang gelap mulai kedatangan tamu untuk meneranginya. "Yak.. sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" pekik seorang namja bertubuh mungil menghempas pintu ruangan besar tersebut. Menerobos masuk tanpa izin dari sang pemilik ruangan.

Disibakkannya tirai yang menutupi jendela besar, membiarkan sang cahaya mentari menerangi seluruh ruangan. "Eungghh... sebentar lagi, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi, kumohon~" rengek seorang namja lain yang masih sibuk bergelung di bawah selimut berwarna pink tebal.

"Ini sudah pagi Hyung!" bentak namja bertubuh mungil menarik selimut pink yang tengah di pakai namja yang satunya. "Kumohon~ sebentar lagi" mencoba merengek lagi rupanya.

"Hari ini ada rapat hyung, cepatlah! Aku tak ingin terlambat dan dipecat karena ulahmu"

"Hei... kita agen utama sejak kapan mereka bisa memecat seenaknya?" namja dibawa selimut masih bertahan dengan mata terpejam meski selimut pink miliknya telah direbut sang namja imut. "Hyung~ bangunlah! Aku akan dimarahi karena tak bisa membangunkanmu"

Sreett...

Cup...

Namja yang lebih tua menarik namja imut itu ke atas tubuhnya. Mendaratkan sebuah kecupan selamat pagi pada bibir si namja imut. "YAKK... LEE SUNGMINN!" pekikan cempreng terdengar.

%ika. Zordick%

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah tenang ke dalam sebuah gedung pusat keamanan kota Seoul. Sedari tadi matanya melirik ke arah namja imut yang terus mengomel dengan suara cemprengnya, demi apapun rasanya ia menyesal karena mengambil jatah morning kissnya secara mendadak. Hah... sejujurnya jenuh juga jika mendengar omelan tak berguna sang kekasih.

"Ryeowook—ah, kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian" Sungmin mencoba menghentikan omelan sang kekasih. Suaranya yang lembut namun tegas itu membuat Ryeowook—sang kekasih berhenti sejenak, mendelik padanya yang cukup membuatnya bergidik. Sepertinya kau melakukan kesalahan lagi Lee Sungmin—ssi.

"YAK! NAMJA BODOH, APA HUBUNGAN MEREKA DENGAN KAU YANG MENCIUMKU DI PAGI HARI DENGAN KONDISI KAU BELUM SIKAT GIGI!" teriakan menggelegar terdengar. Sungmin sontak melotot tajam pada kekasihnya yang sekarang sukses membuatnya amat sangat malu.

Telinga Sungmin dapat dengan baik mendengar beberapa pegawai yang mentertawainya. "Aisshh.. yang benar saja" gumam Sungmin. "Ryeowook—ah!" dia memelas, dia tak akan pernah bisa membentak sang kekasih imut dan cantiknya yang amat ia cintai tersebut. Baiklah, bukan karena ia tak bisa membentak namun jika ia membentak kekasihnya tersebut bisa dipastikan Kim Ryeowook akan menangis seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja di pukul oleh orang tuanya. Itu artinya kondisi memalukan ini akan menjadi lebih memalukan.

"Apa?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Anni... lanjutkan saja" Sungmin tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang menambah kesan manisnya. "Aku akan menghukummu untuk menginap di kamarku malam ini jika kau tak bisa berhenti, baby wook~"

"Eh..." wajah Ryeowook sontak memucat. Dia dapat jelas mengartikan maksud Sungmin yang kini tengah berjalan di hadapannya dengan langkah yang lebih cepat. Alarm berbahaya di kepalanya berdesing. Demi apapun sepertinya ia telah membuat sang kekasih marah besar padanya. "Ming~ maafkan aku!" pekiknya menyusul sang kekasih

Sepertinya sang kekasih bisa mengendalikan keadaan dengan metode yang ampuh rupanya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Selamat siang" seorang namja muda berparas tampan dengan penuh wibawa membungkuk formal dan mengucapkan salam. Seluruh mata yang ada diruangan tersebut menatapnya. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan senyuman jokernya, menampakkan lesung pipit di kedua belah pipinya.

Ryeowook memperhatikan kekasihnya yang kini sibuk membolak-balik map yang menjadi bahan rapat mereka siang ini. "Ryeowook—ah, menurutmu siapa yang akan mendapatkan kasus ini hmm?" Sungmin melihat map dengan mata berbinar, dia berbicara tanpa melihat wajah suram sang kekasih.

"Entahlah~ firasatku kurang enak soal kasus ini. Lagi pula kita berurusan dengan Triad kan?" Ryeowook menengadah, kasus yang pasti akan sulit dan berbahaya.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, Tan Hangeng belum juga kita dapatkan. Beberapa informan kita telah bekerja keras dan sepertinya kita memiliki solusi sebagai jalan keluar agar bisa menangkapnya kali ini" sang namja tampan yang mulai berbicara, menunjuk wajah orang China yang tertangkap pada infokus.

"Pemimpin Triad terkuat yang menguasai pasar gelap Asia, yang saya tahu sekarang tengah berada di Macau saat ini" lanjutnya menatap satu persatu peserta rapat yang merupakan polisi dan agent rahasia terbaik.

Seorang namja mengangkat tangannya. "Siwon—ssi, anda bukannya amat tahu, kepolisian Macau tidak setuju kita berangkat kesana demi menangkap dia?"

Siwon—si namja tampan itu kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Kangin—ssi. Tapi menurut informasi yang lebih lanjut, dia akan berada di Seoul untuk bulan November depan"

Seketika itu ruangan menjadi ricuh. Ryeowook melirik takut-takut pada Sungmin. "Ahh—" Ryeowook menghela nafas. Dia bisa membaca pikiran Siwon—atasan mereka dengan baik untuk selanjutnya. Rencana ini tidak boleh gagal. Dan agen yang mendapat persentase keberhasilan terbesar adalah ...

"Lee Sungmin, kau tangani kasus ini" sesuai dugaan, Siwon akan menyebut nama kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja, serahkan padaku" Sungmin menyeringgai. Disandarkannya kepalanya ke kursi yang tengah di dudukinya. "Rencananya?"

"Kim Ryeowook, kau juga akan turut andil"

"Eh..." Ryeowook melotot tak percaya. Bukankah sang pimpinan tak pernah setuju ia dan Sungmin bekerja dalam patner? "Aku membutuhkan dua agen terbaik untuk keberhasilan kasus ini. Jadi kalian pasti tahu kenapa aku harus merusak prinsipku untuk tak menyatukan sepasang kekasih dalam misi. Kuharap kalian tak mengecewakanku untuk kasus ini seperti kasus lain"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook berdiri "Roger Sir!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Ahh~ aku pusing!" keluh Ryeowook sambil memajukan bibirnya lucu. Sungmin menunduk, menemukan Ryeowook yang kini tidur di pangkuannya. "Berhentilah mengeluh Wook~! Apa kau lapar? Mengapa tidak memasakkan sesuatu untukku?"

"Kau lupa jika kita tak sempat berbelanja karena kasus ini yang langsung menyita perhatianmu hmm?" Ryeowook menutupi wajahnya dengan berkas yang sedari tadi di bacanya. Sungmin terkekeh, Ryeowooknya memang keterlaluan soal manja. "Bukankah stok ramen masih banyak baby~?"

Ryeowook beranjak, "Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Donghae hyung karena memperlakukanku seperti pembantu"

"Hei... kau tampaknya amat senang saat hyungmu itu menguburku hidup-hidup"

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan berharap jika dia menguburmu bersama berkas-berkas kasusmu itu" Ryeowook kembali berceloteh tak jelas tentang keburukan Sungmin. Ahh... sekali lagi pria itu hanya tersenyum maklum menatapi punggung sang kekasih. Kemudian, ia kembali pada dunianya, memutar otaknya untuk memecahkan kasus yang ada di tangannya.

Hingga tak lama kemudian...

"AKU MENEMUKANNYA!" pekik Sungmin yang cukup membuat Ryeowook terlonjak. Ryeowook mengangkat ramen yang sudah selesai ia buat. "Maksudmu?" Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alisnya melirik tingkah kekasihnya yang kelewat girang.

"Baby~ kau tahu kenapa Tan Hangeng di bulan November ini di Seoul?"

"Karena dia... punya bisnis disini mungkin" jawab Ryeowook asal.

"Kau salah, karena namja ini..." Sungmin menggeser laptopnya dan menunjukkan layarnya pada Ryeowook. "Cantik~" gumam Ryeowook tanpa sadar.

"Dia Kim Heechul, kekasih dari Tan Hangeng. Alasan yang paling mungkin kenapa Tan Hangeng datang ke Seoul adalah karena dia"

"Lalu? Aku melihat dari datanya, ia bahkan amat sulit di dekatinya. Dari datanya ia bahkan memiliki banyak mata-mata Tan Hangeng di sampingnya, dia namja mengerikan. Kita takkan dapat apapun darinya Sungmin—ah" Ryeowook menggeser kembali laptop Sungmin dan menunjukkan data yang baru saja di jelaskannya pada sang kekasih.

Sungmin nyengir, dia kemudian mengklik layar. "Lihat ini!"

"Ini...?"

"Adik Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, kita akan menggunakan dia untuk menjebak dan mendapatkan Tan Hangeng"

%ika. Zordick%

Wajah Ryeowook bertekuk, dengan bibir mempout lucu, tak ketinggalan tatapan matanya yang tajam pada sang kekasih yang kini tengah berdecak kagum. Sungmin—sang kekasih berteriak kegirangan, siapa yang sangka sang kekasihnya yang sudah tujuh tahun meninggalkan kursi sekolahan akan masih begitu mirip bak anak SMA.

"Jangan menatapi aku seperti itu, Lee Sungmin!" bentak Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang malah lebih intens menatap tubuhnya bak ingin menelanjangi. "Sh*t" desis Ryeowook kesal akhirnya yang membuat Sungmin nyengir tak jelas.

"Ayo... hyung antar ke sekolah, baby~" bermaksud menggoda sebenarnya yang entah kenapa membuat pipi Ryeowook memerah padam. Demi apapun Sungmin berani bersumpah ia jatuh cinta lagi untuk kesekian kalinya pada seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memasuki mobil sport Sungmin, gugup sebenarnya dengan kasus selanjutnya. Yang benar saja, mengapa ia harus menjadi anak SMA diusianya yang bisa dibilang jauh dari usia anak sekolahan. Ahh—namun dia ingin percaya pada Sungmin. Namja dengan persentase kegagalan hampir mendekati nol tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan hanya karena ingin melihatnya berpakaian seragam kan?

"Ming~ sesungguhnya aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak"

Sungmin bergumam tak jelas saat menatap lampu hijau yang berubah menjadi merah. "Wae? Kau akan baik-baik saja" Sungmin mengusap pipi Ryeowook lembut. Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya, sekali saja ia ingin Sungmin percaya. Ahh—tapi ia rasa itu akan mustahil. "Aku tahu" senyuman indah itu terlihat lagi.

Sekali lagi Ryeowook menghela nafas, di rapatkannya mantel yang sedang ia kenakan. Di liriknya gerbang sekolah yang jelas terlihat dari tempatnya sekarang. Sesaat kemudian setelah lampu kembali berubah hijau, Sungmin melajukan mobilnya sampai ke gerbang tersebut. "Telpon aku jika terjadi apapun" ucap Sungmin mengedipkan mata kanannya dan kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya, "Hati-hati hyung!" teriak Ryeowook, ia segera menarik nafasnya. Ayo WOOK! Teriak batinnya. Dia berbalik dan... BRUUUUKKK

Ahh... baiklah, salahkan dia yang tanpa pertahanan, salahkan dia yang tanpa kewaspadaan. Baiklah... dia memang ceroboh. Ryeowook mengaduh sakit saat bokong sexy miliknya jelas menghantam tanah. "Maafkan aku! Aku tidak melihatmu" seorang namja dengan gummy smile yang indah mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook.

"Tidak... aku lah yang terlalu ceroboh" Ryeowook menyambut tangan itu dan segera berdiri. Ia menunduk formal memohon maaf membuat namja yang tak sengaja di tabraknya tadi tertawa terkekeh. "Kau siswa baru, aku tak pernah melihatmu" ucapnya. "Kenalkan aku Lee Hyuk Jae, karena kau manis kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk"

"Ah... Baiklah Eunhyuk—ssi. Aku Kim Ryeowook"

"Aku... Cho Kyuhyun" seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah angkuh memotong jabatan tangan Ryeowook. "Ayo kuantar kau ke ruang kepala sekolah!" sahut namja berwajah angkuh yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit bingung mengapa orang bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini bisa tahu apa yang ia butuhkan. Apakah...

Waktu mendadak berhenti. Angin dingin musim gugur bertiup, membiarkan dedaunan kering jatuh, membuat perbatasan jarak diantara mereka. "Dia..." bibir Ryeowook menggumam. Namja itu hanya lewat, dengan headset putih yang membingkai di kepalanya dan terhubung pada Ipod kecil yang tengah di mainkannya di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanan namja itu menyuapkan sandwich ke dalam mulutnya.

Wussshhh... dan berakhir namja itu lewat begitu saja.

"Hello~ kau baik-baik saja Ryeowook—ssi?" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ryeowook. Berusaha agar namja berperawakan imut itu mendapatkan kembali nyawanya yang hilang terbawa salah satu teman seangkatan mereka yang baru saja lewat. "Di.. dia—" Ryeowook terdengar terbata, telunjuknya mengarah pada punggung namja yang baru saja lewat dan hendak menghilang ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Kim Kibum, siswa jenius yang bertampang di atas rata-rata, arrogant, pendiam dan penyendiri" ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan perwatakan sang namja yang dimaksudkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap tak percaya seorang Cho Kyuhyun, ia mengerti sekarang namja ini pastilah agen sama sepertinya. "Dia juga anti sosial" lanjut Kyuhyun yang sedikit risih di pandangi penuh binar oleh mata polos milik teman barunya.

"Iya Kyuhyun—ssi"

"Kurasa dia gila" bisik Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, "Karena sang ice prince, dia gila dalam waktu yang lebih lama dari perkiraan"

"Dia akan mendapatkan kewarasannya kembali ketika di tolak, tenang saja!" Eunhyuk terkikik kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman abnormalnya. Kyuhyun berevilsmirk ria, "Kuharap mereka bersatu, dia tipe yang tepat untuk si ice prince"

"Sepertinya duo fudanshi kita mendapatkan target baru untuk Kibum" bisik beberapa siswa yang lewat yang menatap jijik pada Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

%ika. Zordick%

"Perkenalkan! Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Pindahan dari Mokpo" ucap Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya sopan. "Wah... manis ya, dia bukan anak SMP kan?" beberapa tanggapan kagum tertuju pada dirinya. Dia hanya tak menyangka bahwa ia akan kembali di masa remaja tanggung dengan tanggapan seperti dahulu. Seolah kembali ke masa tanpa beban itu.

Dia masih ingat di saat Sungmin ketika SMA, sunbaenya yang begitu memiliki popularitas tinggi. Sang ketua OSIS yang hobi tersenyum dengan siapapun. Hah~ seandainya Sungmin ada di saat ini kembali alangkah baiknya. "Baiklah, dimana kau akan duduk Ryeowook—ssi?" Park Seongsenim melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari kursi kosong yang bisa di duduki oleh siswanya.

Ryeowook ikut memperhatikan sekeliling. Retinanya terfokus pada namja tampan dengan headset yang bertengger di lehernya, namja yang menjadi target misinya. Kembali, waktu seolah berhenti, seolah hanya ada dia dan sang namja—Kim Kibum. Remaja itu menatap kosong ke luar jendela yang tepat berada di sisi kiri tubuhnya sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Park Seongsenim, bagaimana dengan di samping Kibum—ssi" Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya. Menyampaikan ide yang terdengar mulia dan masuk akal meski siapapun dapat mengetahui pikiran kotor dan maksud lain sang fudanshi muda itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum devil, saat Park Seongsenim mengiyakan usul sahabat semisi seperjuangannya tersebut.

Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti, di berikannya jempol pada kedua teman—yang dalam pikirannya patnernya dalam misi ini. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangan mereka di depan dada, membuat pose memberikan semangat, yang hanya di balas anggukan pasti sang namja manis bertubuh mungil tersebut. Oh God~ kesalahpahaman ini sungguh gila terlihat sebenarnya.

Tangan itu terulur, "Hy... Aku Kim Ryeowook" tepat di depan wajah Kibum. Bermaksud mengajak berkenalan, Kibum mendongak mendapati wajah manis itu tepat di bola mata hitam kelam miliknya. Kembali waktu berhenti, jantung Kim Ryeowook kembali berdetak tak karuan, wajahnya memerah seketika ketika dia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam bola mata manusia tampan di hadapannya.

"Hmm" hanya gumaman. "Kim Kibum" akhirnya ia dapat mengklarifikasi sang target. Ryeowook tersenyum dan BRRUUUUKKK... baiklah, kembali salahkan kewaspadaannya yang begitu rendah serta perlindungan dirinya yang begitu minim. Oke.. dia akui sekali lagi, dia ceroboh. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak sadar ia melupakan kursi yang tidak berada pada tempatnya dan dia mendudukinya. "AWW" Ryeowook memekik saat bokong sexy nya kembali bersentuhan dengan permukaan yang dingin.

Kibum mengangkat tangannya. "Kau melupakan kursi di sini Park Seongsenim" ujarnya tanpa ekspresi kemudian.

%ika. Zordick%

Bibir itu mempout lucu, dia menatap Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. "Kenapa tak kau angkat?" tanya keduanya serempat saat mereka duduk di kantin demi mematai sang 'target' dalam arti berbeda yang duduk di salah satu kursi di sudut kantin yang sama ketika ponsel Ryeowook berbunyi—sang namja dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Namja ini menyebalkan! Dia tak membantu sama sekali" oceh Ryeowook hendak menghempaskan ponselnya. "Sebaiknya kau angkat, kurasa itu penting" usul Kyuhyun yang mencoba memberi solusi sebenarnya.

Ryeowook akhirnya mengangguk, "Yeoboseo—" sapanya

"_Kim Ryeowook! Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telpon eoh?"_ pekik di seberang sana.

Ryeowook menjauhkan ponselnya. "Mian hyung~ aku sibuk. Kibum amat susah di dekati" rajuk Ryeowook ingin menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya pada sang kekasih yang sedang menelponnya di seberang sana. _"Aku mengeri Wookie~ kau tahu, Tan Hangeng sudah sampai ke Seoul sekarang, sebaiknya kau cepat mendekatinya"_ Sungmin berbicara di seberang line sana.

Namja mungil itu mengangguk, dia menatap pada Kibum. Satu-satunya namja yang duduk menyendiri melahap makanannya di kantin ini. Sebenarnya, ada rasa entahlah—ia tak tahu namanya apa. "Bukankah dia terlihat kesepian?" gumamnya.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun bahkan Sungmin di seberang sana mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung mereka. Kibum yang mungkin merasa dipantau, menoleh, ia menangkap kembali sosok imut itu. Kembali memenjarakannya dalam bola mata hitam gelapnya.

Deg...

Deg...

Kali ini wajah itu kembali memerah, detak jantung itu kembali berdetak tak normal, bahkan semua indera seolah tak berfungsi. BYURRR... Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menatap horor pada ponsel Ryeowook yang kini berenang bebas di dalam gelas milk tea. Kibum tersenyum simpul sepersekian detik. "Dia tersenyum?" Ryeowook kembali bergumam, jantungnya sungguh tak bisa di tolerir lagi.

Namja tampan itu kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya pada gelas Milk Tea Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook kembali ke dunia warasnya. "OMEGAT!" teriakan cempreng itu terdengar membahana.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hei..." Ryeowook tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya terpenjara diantara rak besar dengan tubuh targetnya. PLOOP... wajah itu kembali memerah, Ryeowook bahkan menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya. Bukan karena takut, hanya saja terlalu malu. Bukankah ia lebih mirip seperti gadis remaja yang tertangkap basah menjadi penguntit dari pada seorang agen yang mengikuti seorang penjahat?

Kibum dengan wajah datarnya tak terlalu memperdulikan keberadaan Ryeowook yang tertindih antara tubuhnya dengan rak. Dia meraih buku yang berada diatas kepala Ryeowook membuat wajah sang namja mungil menempel di dadanya yang terbungkus seragam sekolah. Kembali jantung itu berdetak, harum yang begitu menenangkan menyengat hidung Ryeowook, membuatnya melayang diantara kenyataan buruk bahwa ia sungguh ceroboh membiarkan dirinya jatuh kedalam pesona seorang bocah SMA.

"Tidak lelah mengikutiku terus, Ryeowook—ssi?" suara berat Kibum bahkan terdengar seperti alunan manis puisi romantis yang membuat darahnya bergejolak. Ryeowook menunduk, Kibum masih fokus pada buku tebal yang ada di tangannya, seolah sengaja agar mereka tak saling bertatapan.

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah, "Aku ingin buku ini" ucapnya gugup mengambil buku di belakang tubuh Kibum—salah tingkah sebenarnya. BRUUUUKKKK... Kibum cepat memeluk tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Otaknya yang jenius sepertinya sudah memprediksikan bahwa buku-buku tebal yang tersusun dalam rak di belakangnya akan runtuh. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Kibum bertanya menggoncang tubuh Ryeowook yang seolah kehilangan raga.

Syok—tentu saja. Tapi bukan karena ulah cerobohnya kali ini. Bukan karena tumpukan buku itu akan menghimpitnya jikalau Kibum tak menolongnya. Ia merasakannya, saat tubuh itu mendekapnya, saat harum tubuh itu seolah mengambil alih penciumannya, lengan itu melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, hangat dan menenangkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ryeowook—ssi?"

BRUUKK... dan namja itu ambruk. Dia akhirnya merasakannya. Jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan saat di SMA dahulu, kita Sungmin menyatakan cinta dan jantungnya berdesir gembira. Inilah jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya, disaat tanpa kata, jantung ini berdebar. Disaat tanpa tatapan, bibir ini bergumam untuk menarik perhatiannya. Disaat tanpa ucapan, hidung bahkan mengerti arti kenyamanan yang berasal dari dirinya seorang.

"Hei..."

%ika. Zordick%

Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalianya. Kenapa ia harus gugup ketika dia harus duduk berhadapan dengan bocah berseragam sama sepertinya di sebuah cafe es krim di dekat sekolah mereka? Dia menunduk, memainkan jemarinya. Sedikit bingung, dia sama sekali tak menyangka, Kim Kibum akan menerima ajakannya dengan modus terimakasih atas pertolong di perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya kau amat menarik, berapa usiamu" bukankah kau begitu payah Kim Kibum. Kau membuka pembicaraan dengan nada yang begitu dingin dan percakapan yang terdengar formal.

Ryeowook tersenyum ragu, dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku? Delapan belas" ucap Ryeowook berbohong. Ayolah, meskipun dia ceroboh dan tak ingat ia berada dalam misi sekarang ia akan mengucapkan kata delapan belas dengan amat lancar. Dia tak bodoh untuk mengatakan umur sebenarnya di depan lelaki yang merebut hatinya disaat usia mereka sungguh terpaut amat jauh.

"Ahh~" Ssshuu~~ bahkan angin musim gugur bertiup mengejek pada Kibum. Kibum mencoba memutar otaknya, mengingat salah satu bawahan kakaknya yang mengatakan, _"Ketika kau mendekati orang yang menarik perhatianmu, cobalah dengan lelucon"_

Kibum berdehem saat mungkin ia bisa mendengar suara jangkrik diantara mereka di musim gugur ini. "Ku kira kau lebih tua dari itu" JLEEEBB... jantung Ryeowook terasa tertohok. "Sekitar 25 tahun mungkin" JLEEEBB... sekali lagi pedang menusuk jantung yang sama.

Ryeowook tertawa garing, "_Yuph.. Kibum kau berhasil_" batin sang ice prince dalam hati. "Kau berada disini karena kau adalah agen yang menyamar, bukankah itu amat lucu" lanjut Kibum memamerkan senyuman mautnya. Namun cukup membuat Ryeowook seolah tertimbun di dalam gunung alpen. "Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Hahahahaha" tawa paksa Ryeowook membahana, cukup mengundang perhatian sosok-sosok lain di dalam cafe tempat mereka berada.

"Kau manis ketika tersenyum" suara Kibum membuat Ryeowook terdiam. "Mungkin terdengar aneh, karena aku bukan orang romantis. Aku menyukaimu Ryeowook—ssi, meski mungkin ini kali pertama aku berbicara lama denganmu"

"Eh.."

"Aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku, ayo berpacaran!"

%ika. Zordick%

Sungmin menunjukkan senyuman kelincinya pada namja yang amat ia cintai sepenuh hatinya. Namja mungil dengan wajah imut yang delapan tahun lalu menjadi miliknya. Meski kata 'cinta' terlalu fana untuk mewakili perasaan sang kekasihnya tersebut. Mungkin nyaris tak pernah terdengar dari bibir manis itu, atau bahkan tak pernah terdengar sekalipun.

Dia pun—seorang Lee Sungmin tak pernah terlalu mempertanyakannya. Dia namja cuek yang tak terlalu memperdulikan sesuatu hal. Ia masih ingat bagaimana saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kim Ryeowook—sang kekasih di hari kelulusannya dari SMA beberapa tahun lalu. Tidak sedikit yang ia persiapkan, bahkan pesta kelulusan itu berubah menjadi ajang pernyataan cintanya sebagai senior terpopuler saat itu.

Hooboenya yang terlalu polos. Hooboenya yang selalu tersenyum manis padanya. Hooboenya yang selalu memanggilnya dengan suara cempreng yang membuatnya selalu merindu. "Aku mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook—ah, maukah kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu?" dia berlutut ketika itu di depan panggung penerimaan kelulusannya. Dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya dan tatapan mata foxynya yang terkesan berharap namun menuntut.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut sebagai balasan. Menyambut tangan itu dan mengatakan, "Ayo kita coba hyung!" ucapnya ceria memberikan harapan. Tapi bukanlah itu jawabannya, bukanlah itu yang seharusnya diberikan oleh seorang Kim Ryeowook. Namun, ingatlah Lee Sungmin bukanlah penutut, ia hanya perlu akhir. Dia dan Ryeowook bersatu.

Sungmin tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu, tak ia sangka ia akan kembali melihat Ryeowook dengan pakaian seragam. Tidak ada yang berbeda, hanya saja namja itu telah tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat. "Wookie!" panggil Sungmin saat mendapati sosok kekasihnya sedang berjalan dengan sosok target di sampingnya.

Senyuman dan tawa segar terlihat di wajah imut Ryeowook saat berhadapan dengan sang target. Sepertinya sang kekasih berhasil, tapi kenapa...

Sungmin menepuk dadanya, ada yang aneh di sana. Sedikit sakit dan nyeri. Kibum—sang target hanya diam, terkadang menanggapi Ryeowooknya dengan senyuman simpul. Entah kenapa, kekasihnya terlihat begitu bahagia. Dia tak mengerti tapi dadanya menjadi lebih sakit. "WOOKIE!" Sungmin memperbesar suaranya.

Ryeowook menoleh kearahnya. "Ah~ Hyung!" Ryeowook melambai pada Sungmin dengan riang seperti gayanya biasanya. Namja mungil itu menatap Kibum, namja itu membelai surai kecoklatan Ryeowook. Seolah memberikannya izin pulang. Sekali lagi, Sungmin menepuk dadanya, di gigitnya bibir bawahnya. "Wookie~" dia bergumam.

Senyuman kembali diwajahnya ketika Ryeowook berlari ke arahnya. Entah dorongan dari mana, ia memeluk Ryeowook. Menumpahkan rasa rindu dan takut akan kehilangan. "Kau kenapa hyung?" Ryeowook memberontak. Rasa takut pun seolah melucuti hatinya ketika melihat ekspresi sayu Kibum yang tengah menatapnya. Di dorongnya kuat tubuh Sungmin. "Ayo kita pulang! Jangan yang aneh-aneh kelinci mesum!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Aku mencintaimu~" rengkuhan posesif menyapa pinggang Ryeowook dari belakang di pagi hari yang mendung ini. Ryeowook tersenyum, menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih tercintanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kibummie~" sambutnya sepenuh hati. Menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih.

Kibum meletakkan dagunya di bahu Ryeowook. Menatap keluar jendela kaca di tangga darurat sekolah mereka. Tempat sepi yang sering mereka gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. "Aku tahu" ucap Kibum melumat lembut bibir merah merekah itu. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dengan balasan setimpal dari sang pemilik bibir.

Bukan franchkiss yang berat, hanya kecupan ringan khas remaja berciuman. Bukankah amat manis? Ryeowook tersenyum diantara kecupan Kibum, di genggamnya erat lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu" bisiknya dalam batin.

Kibum melepas ciuman beberapa saat kemudian. Menatap dalam kedalam bola mata bening yang begitu ia kagumi. "Katakan padaku, kau sama sekali tak terlibat dalam pihak yang ingin menangkap calon kakak iparku"

"Eh" Ryeowook mengerjab. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Dan ia berharap inilah mimpi terburuk yang terakhir kali singgah di hidupnya. "Ayo ke Mokpo, ke tempat tinggalmu. Aku pergi dari rumah karena hyungku dengan seenak jidatnya mengataimu pihak jahat yang memanfaatkanku untuk menangkap calon kakak iparku"

"Kibummie~"

"Tenanglah Heechul hyung amat menyayangiku, dia akan menerimamu saat ia tahu aku kabur bersamamu. Ayo pergi sekarang!"

%ika. Zordick%

_Tuhan, berikan aku, dia dan segala yang terlibat dalam kisah rumit ini kekuatan._

_Jangan biarkan kami terperangkap dalam kesalahpahaman kenyataan yang begitu pahit._

_Aku mencintainya._

"Wookie!" Sungmin menatap tajam namja tampan yang kini mengacungkan pistol pada kekasih tercintanya. Tanpa segan ia menodongkan senjatanya pada sosok di samping kekasih tercintanya, Kim Kibum.

Deburan ombak yang pecah menabrak karang di kala malam musim gugur itu menjadi saksi bisu cinta menyedihkan yang penuh sandiwara. "Jangan sakiti adikku!" namja cantik itu berteriak takut. Dia mencengkram jas krem yang dipakai calon suaminya yang kini sedang menodongkan pistol pada Lee Sungmin. Hatinya tak merasa tentram, adiknya. Dia hanya ingin adiknya yang berada di bibir pantai itu tak kenapa-napa. Hanya itu.

"Tenanglah Chullie" Tan Hangeng—namja berkebangsaan China itu menenangkan sang tunangan. Matanya tak lepas dari gerak-gerik Sungmin. Ryeowook mengeluarkan pistol dari saku jas seragamnya, mengarahkannya pada Tan Hangeng. "Menjauhlah Heechul—ssi" ucap Ryeowook, ya ini pekerjaannya.

Kibum terdiam, hatinya melonggos kecewa, apakah ini maksudnya Kim Ryeowook sedang memanfaatkan cintanya? "Ternyata begitu, tak ada bedanya" ucap Kibum dengan senyuman perih di bibir pucatnya akibat dinginnya hari. Kepulan asap akibat hawa dingin di mulutnya terlihat menebal.

"Kibummie!" Heechul berlari membopong sang adik. DOORR... suara tembakan terdengar, beradu dengan suara deburan ombak. Berinterferensi, membuat wajah Ryeowook memucat ketika matanya dapat melihat bola mata hitam kelam yang masih menjadi cermin dirinya. Tubuh itu jatuh perlahan, menghantam pasir dibawahnya. Membuahkan tangisan pilu seorang namja cantik di sana. "KIBUM!" pekik Heechul.

"Lari Hangeng hyung! Bawa kakakku dari sini!" tubuh remaja yang mungkin tak tahu perbedaan baik dan buruk menjadi tameng untuk kebahagiaan sang kakak. "Kau harus menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai, dengan begitu aku baru bisa bertanggung jawab pada ayah dan ibu di surga yang menyuruhku menjagamu" ucap Kibum mengambil alih pistol ditangan Hangeng. Menodongnya bergantian pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Tangan kirinya menahan darah yang terus merembes keluar lewat dadanya. "Tidak ada kegagalan!" ujar Sungmin. "Aku akan mengejar mereka. Kau handle bocah itu" perintah Sungmin seolah tak mengerti keinginan Ryeowook.

"LEE SUNGMIN! HENTIKAN!" gertak Ryeowook yang seolah tak diindahkan Sungmin. Dia dengan cekatan menembak kaki kiri Hangeng. BRUUKK namja itu jatuh.

"Sh*t" Kibum berdecih. Otaknya mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Dia berlari menerjang Sungmin, menghimpit tubuh itu demi untuk menahannya. "Sialan! Pergi kau!" Sungmin memberontak, memukuli tubuh Kibum di atasnya. Namun orang yang dianggapnya bocah itu masih keras kepala. DOOORR... luka tembakan bertambah lagi di dada Kibum. Sungmin segera mendorong tubuh itu dari atas tubuhnya. Ia masih berusaha mengejar sang Triad yang dalam jangkauan matanya.

Ryeowook terdiam, inikah alasan mengapa Siwon tak pernah mengizinkannya untuk satu patner dengan Sungmin. Persentase kegagalan adalah nol inikah artinya. Pria ini gila, pria ini tak membiarkan siapapun merusak misinya. DOOORR... namja China itu roboh. Ia jatuh dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Sungmin memenangkan misinya kah?

DOOORR... sekali lagi suara tembakan terdengar. BRUUUKK... suara tubuh Sungmin yang menghempas hamparan pasir pantai terdengar. "Wook" pupil Sungmin melebar saat mendapat sosok kekasih dengan air mata yang merembes di pipinya dan tatapan kebencian kini tertuju padanya. "Pergilah kalian!" ucap Ryeowook pada kedua musuh yang seharusnya ia tangkap.

"Kau... berhianat Wookie?" Sungmin terbata. Tangannya bahkan terlalu gemetar untuk menodongkan pistol itu pada kekasihnya yang berhianat. "Penghianatan di tebus dengan nyawa" Ryeowook tersenyum, namja kecil itu memapah jasad tak berjiwa Kibum. Mengangkat tubuh itu di punggungnya.

"Wookie~ apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seandainya kau mendengarkanku Sungmin hyung" suara Ryeowook tertelan deburan ombak sekali lagi. Tubuhnya semakin menghilang di dalam air laut dingin musim gugur. Saat air laut menutupi setengah bagian lehernya. Ia mendekap erat jasad Kibum. "Bukankah kita akan pergi bersama, bummie?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Matanya terpejam, pistol itu di arahkannya pada rahangnya. DOOORR... tembakan itu terdengar untuk terakhir kalinya di pantai Mokpo ketika malam itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Sekarang

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu" dia yang kukenal menengadah. Merentangkan tangannya dan membiarkan angin musim gugur yang sejuk menyapa wajahnya. "Adikku sudah mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, kenapa kau tak belajar mencari penggantinya, Sungmin—ah"

"Berhentilah berkata seolah itu hal yang mudah, Donghae—ya" aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku mantelku. Donghae—hyung dari namja yang kucintai itu tersenyum, mengingatkanku padanya yang telah pergi. "Ryeowook akan membencimu jika kau datang lagi setiap kau selesai mengerjakan misi, agen Lee Sungmin"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Ryeowook memang membenciku, apa yang kutakutkan? "Ryeowook mencari kedamaian di sana, kau akan membuat Kibum cemburu di sana jika kau terus mengharapkan Ryeowook kembali padamu"

"Eh.." bukankah dia seolah mengecoh seorang bocah kecil? Itu tipuan yang sering di lakukan orang tua pada anak mereka. Konyol! "Kau tahu, Ryeowook masuk kedalam mimpiku sambil menangis dan merengek kalau Kibum ngambek padanya karena ia terlalu sering mencemaskanmu"

Aku terdiam, aku mengerti maksudnya sekarang. Bukan soal tipuannya tapi nasihat yang diberikan Donghae padaku. Dia menatapku, memberikan sebuket bunga padaku. "Kumohon padaku, biarkan adikku bahagia dengan pilihannya" ucapnya.

Aku ingin sekali tertawa. Donghae dan Ryeowook sebenarnya tak ada beda kan? Aku mengambil sebuket bunga itu. Meletakkannya di tepi pantai, membiarkan ombak membawanya. "Maafkan aku!" gumamku.

END

God! Apa-apaann ini? Salahkan sendiri si XXX yang menyuruhku membuat FF disaat aku sedang tidak mood. Jadilah FF abal yang kurasa amat kacau tanpa feel ini!

Baiklah! Akhir kata, REVIEW dah!

Ahhay~

_Ika Zordick_

_03 03 2013 _

_1 : 08 AM_

_KEL & DIL_


End file.
